


Of All The Gin Joints In The World...

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy decides to take a break from Mystic Falls after Damon's sudden return from the beyond.  What better place to party than the Big Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Gin Joints In The World...

**Author's Note:**

> I concocted this story during the winter break of both shows when I found out that Steven R. McQueen was leaving The Vampire Diaries, and taking my only reason for watching with him. I thought of this because I was watching season two of Teen Wolf in my boredom and came across the scene where Isaac, Erica and Jackson were dancing together at a rave and it just sort of snowballed from there. 
> 
> And, I will admit that the line that Kol uses toward the end, I totally stole that from the Brazilian film "Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sizinho" which is absolutely amazing. If you haven't watched it, go do so immediately.

Beads were everywhere. Around the necks and arms of civilians, in the street, on car mirrors, hanging off lampposts and street signs, there was even some entangled in the telephone wires. The streets and sidewalks were packed with people, some masked, others nearly naked, and almost all of them completely drunk.

Jeremy Gilbert watched the controlled chaos of the French Quarter with barely concealed awe. Sure, he'd been to some amazing and wild parties before, Caroline Forbes and her party-planning skills had seen to that, but this was a whole different level. And this was just a Tuesday night. He could only imagine what it would be like on the weekends or during the holidays when people really let loose. Hell, just thinking about Mardi Gras made his head hurt something fierce.

Raising the red solo cup to his lips, he took a swig of the contents inside and nearly spit it out. With great effort, he forced himself to swallow the liquid before he glared down at the cup. Seriously? They called this swill alcohol? Or maybe raiding the high-quality booze of the Lockwood and Salvatore liquor cabinets had ruined him for anything else. Tossing the half-full cup into the nearest trash can he scanned down the street, looking over the heads of the other rowdy pedestrians, looking for a bar that sold _actual_ alcohol... preferably bourbon. Just thinking about that drink made him scowl, because he knew it was Damon's influence that swayed his opinion to that brand. Maybe he should switch to vodka or scotch.

God, he hated that vampire.

Both the Salvatore brothers, really. Them and how their very presence ruined both his and his sister's lives. Elena in particular. Take Damon out of the picture and Elena completely fell apart, as they had all witnessed. And then, just to prove how much the universe hated him, just as Elena was getting over it (albeit with some _help_ from Alaric), Damon comes back. Of course once again Damon Salvatore pulls through while others suffer. He was like a damn cockroach! And what did Jeremy get out of this? A half-assed line about how "Bonnie found peace" from Damon.

Of course, that turned out to be complete and utter bullshit. Bonnie was trapped in some prison dimension and now Damon was making epic promises to bring Bonnie back and Elena was just eating it up. Yeah, because Jeremy had never heard that before. If he were being honest with himself, Jeremy wasn't even sure he wanted to see Bonnie after how things ended between them. She told him she was going to die _over the phone_! Then hung up on him.

And then, of course, Jeremy had spent months grieving and spiralling until he eventually came to accept the fact that she was gone, only to have that stability ripped away from him.

Hence the reason he was in the Big Easy. He was taking some of his inheritence and going on a little vacation, away from the drama that was Mystic Falls. New Orleans was supposed to be a great place to unwind and relax.

As he walked down the street, looking for a decent bar and not one of the dives he stopped at across the river, he was continuously, jostled by the happy people around him. But he found that he wasn't bothered by it. There was no one after his life here, it was just an overtly-drunk bunch of people. Once on the sidewalk of Rue Dauphine, he stepped out of the way of a procession of what looked like a wedding party. As he waited for them to pass, he found himself under a balcony and staring at a sign.

_Rousseau's_

Turning around to glance inside, he saw that it was less crowded than the street, all dark wood, warm light and smiling waitresses. Smiling, _pretty_ waitresses. Having made his decision, Jeremy stepped in through the open doorway and approached the bar, taking a seat on one of the high stools and leaning back against the bar to scan the room while he waited for the bartender.

It was your typical mix of college kids and locals. There was even a private corner where a group of people sat around a table. Most of them were blocked from his view by the broad shoulders of an African-American man who was standing up and leaning forward, hands braced agasint the table. To the one side he could see a guy and a girl sitting, both looking slightly bored at whatever was being said. The young man, about Jeremy's age, rolled his eyes at something and when he did so his gaze landed on Jeremy. Those big blue eyes instantly narrowed and he said something that Jeremy couldn't hear over the din coming from outside. He did, however, notice when the black man looked over his shoulder to wee where the teenager was glaring at.

The moment his eyes met Jeremy's, he felt a pull in his gut. A tightening of his muscles.

Vampire.

Of course he woud run into a vampire at the first place he really stopped at. Jeremy forced himself to relax. He wasn't there to cause problems with the local vampires. He was just here to relax and have a good time. Supressing the scowl that threatened to mar that handsome face, Jeremy spun around on his stool and focused on the bottles of booze on the wall, leaning aginst his crossed arms on the bar and trying his hardest to ignore the stares burning into th eback of his neck.

He clenched his fist and ground his teeth, fighting the Hunter's instinct that threatened to override his common sense and go over there and kill the vampire. Taking a deep, calming breath, he let it out just as the name "Camille" flashed before his eyes. Looking up, he saw that Camille was an attractive blond only a few years out of college.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, casting an open smile his way.

"Bourban." Jeremy answered, after a moment adding "please."

"ID?" she asked, her smile indulgent and knowing, as if she knew he was under age. Jeremy fished out his wallet and handed over the expertly fake ID he'd had made. Camille took the ID and examined it closely, her eyes flickering between the little card of plastic and Jeremy's face before she eventually handed it back. "How 'bout a coke?"

"Oh, come on..." Jeremy pleaded.

"It's a great forgery but I can't serve you alcohol." Camille said with a warm smile. Before Jeremy could respond, her blue eyes flickered over his shoulder just before an arm settled about them. The vampire Jeremy had spotted was now next to him, arm over his shoulders like they were old friends and an easy smile on his face.

"Oh, come on Cami, don't you remember what it was like to be young with your fake ID?" The man asked, his voice deep and rumbly.

"You know I can't, Marcel." she responded, her eyes flickering past both men and toward the corner table before settling once again on Jeremy, who's shoulders with tense with the effor of restraining himself. It took everything in him to not reach into his coat and pull out his stake and use it. What? Just because he wasn't looking for trouble didn't mean he wasn't prepared for it.

"Sure you can." The guy - obviously Marcel - threw the bartender a smile, trying to charm his way through this. "In fact, I'll even pay for it, and he can join us at our table." Jeremy watched the exchange, taking in the almost non-existant dialating of her pupils and the way her eyes flickered once again over their shoulders and to the table in the corner. She bit her lower lip, weighing the pros and cons before reaching under the bar and pulling up a glass that she filled with Coke. She placed it on a napkin and slid it across the counter toward Jeremy and Marcel. When the older man raised an eyebrow in question, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"For appearances," She informed him, staring him dead in the eye before she added a "dumbass." She then placed a bottle of Jim Bean on the bar as well as a glass, both of which Marcel quickly snatched up with one hand while "guiding" Jeremy to the back corner. The young hunter was too concerned with keeping his Hunter's instincts at bay to put up much as a protest as he was steered around some of the other patrons and toward the table. However, once he saw who was sitting, his muscles tightened noticebly, enough that the vampire removed his arm and looked at him, that infuriating smirk still in place. If he'd turned around, he would have seen Camille watching with nervous eyes.

"Of all the damn bars I had to walk into." Jeremy growled, eyes locked with the man seated in the center of the booth.

"Good evening, Mr. Gilbert." And God, just hearing that in that stupid accent made him want to kill something. That and that insufferable smirk. "Welcome to New Orleans."

"Klaus." Jeremy bit out, his teeth grinding together.

"Please, join us for a drink."

"I'd rather have a knife shoved through my neck." Jeremy shot back. "Again."

"That can be arranged, darling." The blond young man who glared at him earlier said, leaning forward on the table, the line of his shoulders tight as he once again leveled a glare at Jeremy. Jeremy, for his part, looked closer at the young man, the way he held himself, the way his mouth seemed to be hovering too close to a smirk, the way he'd just spoken to Jeremy and the accent he'd used. All of it had Jeremy's eyes widening minutely.

"Kol?"

The glare ceased and turned into a smug grin that was then directed twoard Klaus, who scowled.

"Seriously, Nic? Even Jeremy Gilbert, of all people, recognized me before my own brother."

"Let it go, little brother." Klaus growled.

"Come on, mate." Kol turned his new and improved baby blues toward Jeremy. "Have a seat." He gestured and the chair before Jeremy moved back on its own. "Drink with us." He raised his own glass into the air. "We're celebrating the union of our family as we plot to kill our mother."

"Esther's back?" Jeremy asked, moving closer without realizing it.

"With a vengeance." Kol affirmed. "Dear old dad, too." Kol opened his hand and the bottle of bourban slid across the table into his grasp, where he then poured a healthy amount into a tumbler and slid it across the table toward Jeremy, who immediatly picked it up and downed it.

"Mikael?"

"Mhmm." Kol drained his own glass before refilling it. "She's set on 'healing' our family by making us all mortal again and father..." He scoffed as he raised the glass to his to his lips, pausing for a second before downing this one as well. "He's just dead-set on killing Niklaus, as much as he ever was." Next to him, Klaus practically growled as he nursed his own drink.

"Young Mr. Gilbert could actually prove useful in the fight against our parents." Klaus leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin resting on his joint hands.

"How's that?" The girl next to Kol asked, her big brown eyes looking him up and down, her look simultaneously evaluationg and appreciating, taking in the broad shoulders, the powerful chest and the muscles in his legs, visible even through the soft denim of his jeans. While she looked impressed at his physique, she looked skeptical of how useful he could be in the coming conflict.

"Because, love," Kol leaned back, throwing an arm aross the back of the seat and across her shoulders (earning a glare from Marcel). "Jeremy here is one of the Five. Legendary line of vampire hunters gifted with superhuman abilities."

"That still doesn't explained how he'd be useful." She said, her face unimpressed. "Wouldn't a vampire hunter side with Esther _against_ the vampires opposing her?"

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Jeremy didn't try to keep the bite from his voice, his anger percolating.

"Careful, mate." The younger Mikaelson chuckled. "This here is Davina Claire, one of the two surviving Harvest Witches, the coven's Chosen Ones. And if she doesn't kick your ass, Marcel there," he nodded to the vampire who had sat down and poured himself some of the bourban. "Well, he thinks of himself as her father." Jeremy looked down at Marcel, who had rolled his head back to look up at the young Hunter, that easy grin now more a predatory baring of teeth, like an animal. Jeremy met his gaze, letting his own brown eyes grow cold and dark, like cigarette burns in his face. It was hard to make brown eyes cold, but Jeremy had gotten particularly good at it.

"I'm terrified," He let the sarcasm drip off the words. With those words he pulled out the chair and allowed himself to drop gracefully into the seat, reaching over to grab the bottle of Jim Bean and pour himself another glass.

"Well, she did also kick my big brother's ass." Kol looked incredibly smug while Klaus was all but sulking.

"Twice." Davina added, looking smug herself.

Jeremy paused, the glass halfway to his lips, his brown eyes flitting from the Original to the tiny little girl sitting before him. He smirked and snorted a small laugh before taking a sip of the bitter, amber liquid. He savored the (hard-aquired) taste before swallowing and looking over at the oldest thing in the room, barely concealed smirk on his handsome face. "So, what's the plan?"

"You're in?" Kol asked, drawing Jeremy's gaze back toward him.

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed. "It'll be thereputic for me to kill some things. Hunter's instincts and all that. I mean, I haven't killed a vampire in over a year." He raised the glass again, only to pause and put it back on the table. "Besides, I figure me and your brother are the only ones here with any experience when it comes to killing Mikaelsons." He said that with a grin he learned from Kol, feeling triumphant when Kol's new eyes narrowed and the grip on his glass turned white-knuckled.

"Wait, you're the one that put Kol out of his misery?" Marcel asked, bright smile on his face, which only got bigger when Jeremy smirked at the vampire. "I like him already." Marcel directed his grin in the direction of the former Original vampire, who's scowl darkened, the lights in the bar flickering for a moment or two as Kol got his rage under control.

"You killed Kaleb?" Davina asked, narrowing her eyes at Jeremy and avoiding Marcel's stern gaze.

"I told you, D. His name isn't Kaleb." Marcel scolded his wayward 'daughter.'

"Kol, then," she snapped back.

"Come one, sweetheart." Klaus spoke up. "Everyone here at this table has killed or attempted to kill someone. And to be fair, I'm pretty sure Kol was trying to kill him at the time."

"Actually, I was just trying to cut his arms off." Kol informed the table. "I even offered to heal him up afterwards."

"Oh, my bad." Jeremy said. "I completely misunderstood you." Klaus smirked into his drink and Marcel outright laughed, while the two witches scowled. "Let's just be clear from the beginning. If you want my help, you're going to throw out all of your stupid little grudges. We've all tried to kill each other and generally make each other miserable. But your mother is planning genocide, if her plans are the same, and as much as I don't like vampires, my sister is one. So, I'll overlook you and your families numerous attempts to kill me and my friends and we'll take the bitch down." Jeremy concluded his little speech, his eyes hitting both Klaus and Kol.

"Water under the bridge, mate." Klaus raised his glass in agreement.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Kol bit out with a scowl under his brother's watchful eye.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the battle plan, shall we?" Klaus said, putting his empty glass on the table and pushing it aside to lean forward in a conspiritorial manner.

"Wait, I still don't see how important he is." Davina interrupted.

"He's important, love, because he's had experience in dealing with my mother before, not to mention he's one of the Five. That means, unlike me and you, and everyone else in this city, he is completely immune to all forms of mind control. He can't be compelled and he can't be spelled, which means he'll be the perfect person to spy in her camp. Now, if we can get back to the plan..."

 

**\- THE ORIGINALS -**

 

Two hours later saw the small group of conspiritors back at the Abattoir, joined, surprisingly enough, by the bartender Camile, while Klaus whisked away, telling the he was off to collect Elijah and Rebekah. So Jeremy found himself lounging on one of the opulent couches in the main courtyard of the compound, bottle of bourban in one hand, the other bandaged up (they claimed they needed his blood), and his legs over the arm as he watched Kol and Davina perform some sort of hocus pocus involving herbs, his blood, dipping a creepy-ass voodoo doll into a cauldron, and the obvious chanting. Oh, and a lot of hand holding.

"Witches." Jeremy said, voice equal parts perplexed and fond as he leaned back and took another long pull from the bottle. Looking back over, he saw Marcel approach the two witches, snapping at Kol who naturally snapped back. They had explained this to him back at Rousseau's. Something about Rebekah being placed into a body of another person. The bartender, Camille, of all people.

"Cami doesn't _have_ time. Esther can jump _anybody_ into her body right now." Marcel growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kol agreed sarcastically. "But she's not going to jump _anybody_. She's going to jump Rebekah, who just happens to be miles away." The former Original pointed out before shrugging. "But, fair dues, Marcel. I think I'd be a bit testy, too, if my old ex was about to jump into my new ex. I think that would be a bit, uh..."

"Awkward?" Cami suggested as she strolled in.

Kol shrugged again. "I was going to say kinky, but..." Marcel, his face grim and unamused, rushed forward with vampire speed, quickly and roughly grabbed Kol by the collar of his shirt, lifting him several inches off the ground, the veins undulating beneath the skin of his face as his eyes filled with blood and his fangs burst forth from his gums.

"Marcel!" Cami shouted at him while Davina moved around the table and toward the two enemies.

"Stop!" Davina cried out, already pulling from her impressive reserves of mystical power. But, before either of the two ladies could convince the former King of the City to put Kol down, there was something sharp and distinctly wooden pressed against his back, ready to pierce his undead heart in a split second.

"Put him down." Jeremy growled, his voice low and deadly, like the hissing of snakes. While he wasn't Kol's biggest fan, the Hunter in him had seen a vampire attacking a human and had acted accordingly. It was only at the last second that Jeremy managed to rein in the urge to kill Marcel. Although, if Marcel didn't put Kol down and put his fangs away, the Hunter might win this internal battle, and slide the stake in a few inches to end Marcel's life. Cami, seeing the cold determination on Jeremy's face, moved forward cautiously to try and defuse the situation.

"I appreciate the chivalry, Marcel, but he'll have an easier time protecting me if he's _alive_." She pointed out, emphasizing the last word. Breathing heavily through his nose, Marcel thought over Cami's words (as well as remembering the stake at his back) and placed Kol back on the ground, smoothing out his collar.

"Keep working." Marcel growled at his least favorite Mikaelson, stepping off to the side with Camille the moment Jeremy pulled the stake away. He and Cami disappeared further into the compoud, the Hunter's cold stare following them until they were gone from his sight. When he turned back around, he saw that Davina had moved to check on Kol, who was now sitting at the table where their little voodoo project was still cooking.

"What is it with you two?" Jeremy found himself asking, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Eh, it gets a bit old, playing the odd-man-out in me own family." Kol said to the two of them. "You know, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah... they were always a party of three. No room for me at their table." He looked over to where Marcel and Cami had disappeared. "But there always seemed to be room for Marcel." He sighed heavily before looking back over at the witch and the Hunter. "So, the spell's done and there's nothing more we can do here."

"What are you suggesting?" Davina asked with a smile.

"There's a frat party going down tonight." Kol said. "We should crash it. Have some fun before everything goes to hell." Davina worried her lip between her teeth as she thought it over, looking uncertain. "Oh, come on, love." Kol insisted. "It'll be fun."

"Okay," Davina eventually agreed. "I'm in." Kol, now smiling brightly turned those baby blues on Jeremy.

"What do you say, mate? It'll be like old times."

"What the hell." Jeremy shrugged. "I came down here to have some fun. Might as well actually try."

"That's the spirit." Kol jumped to his feet. "Now, let's be off before mom and dad come back." With that Kol pushed to his feet and moved toward the exit, Davina and Jeremy falling in line behind him. However, just before they made it to the door, Marcel was standing in front of them, arms crossed over his powerful chest, looking unimpressed.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, eyes narrowed and focused on Kol.

"We're going out to have some fun, mate." Kol said cheekily. "You should try it some time." As he tried to brush past, Marcel's hand was suddenly wrapped around his throat. Almost immediatly, Kol muttered something under his breath. His power flared and Marcel immediatly let go to clutch at his head in pain. Fighting through that pain, Marcel reached out again to stop them, only to have his hand batted aside, his arm wrenched behind his back and his leg kicked out, forcing him to drop to his knees, which just added more pressure to his restrained arm. Before Marcel could open his mouth or retaliate, Jeremy's large hand hooked just under the vampire's chin and with a sharp twist (and a wet _POP_!) Marcel's body dropped to the floor. Jeremy stood over the body, his chest heaving as adrenaline rushed through his veins, looking up to see Kol looking impressed while Davina's expression wavered. Awe when she looked at Jeremy and worry when she looked down at Marcel.

"What the hell did you do now?" Cami asked as she came out from whatever nook she and Marcel had been hiding in.

"Jeremy did it." Davina blurted out, earning an eye-roll from the Hunter before he looked over at the bartender.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes." Jeremy pointed out. "And all of this could have been avoided if he'd simply stop trying to tell us what we can and can't do." With that, Jeremy turned and walked out, Kol stepping over Marcel's body to follow him. Davina hesitated for a moment before skirting around Marcel and Cami to head after the boys.

 

**\- THE ORIGINALS -**

 

Kol parked his car in front of the warehouse, Jeremy climbing out of the passenger seat and offering a hand to Davina. Once all three were out, Kol turned to look at Jeremy.

"You're not going to wear that, are you?" He asked, indicating the jacket the Hunter was wearing. Jeremy cast a look down at his jacket before looking back up. With a shurg, he pulled it off, revealing a faded and soft maroon t-shirt stretched tightly across the muscles of his chest and abdomen, the sleeves hugging his biceps. Once the jacket was removed, Jeremy tossed it onto the passenger seat before crossing his arms, making his pecs and biceps look even bigger. Kol gave a long, low whistle.

"My, my, Jeremy Gilbert." Kol teased. "What big biceps you have."

"You certainly do fill out that t-shirt." Davina noted, standing beside Kol and staring appreciatingly at the last member of the Five.

'You did grow into those shoulders." Kol smirked. "C'mon Van Helsing, let's go party." He turned around, threw an arm around Davina's shoulder and marched toward the building and the drunken college kids streaming in and out of the entrance, Jeremy like a silent shadow at their backs. There was a brief moment at the door where it didn't look like they were going to get in (something about not having tickets) but Kol just looked at them and peformed that Jedi Mind Trick of " _these are not the droids you're looking for_ " and voila! They were in. A short walk down a crowded corridor and they were in the main room, flashing lights and glowsticks everywhere, a DJ spinning tracks up on a hastily erected stage. And everywhre there were college kids, in various states of dress and undress, limbs flailing as their bodies moved to the constant beat.

"Wow." Davina said, looking into the heaving masses with outright wonderment.

"Yeah, Kol." Jeremy taunted. "You do take us to the nicest places." The Hunter grinned at Kol, clapping the he-witch on the back before weaving his way into the crowd, accepting a cup of some liquor and flowing with the beat and the people that danced up on either side of him, both girls and guys.

"Well, he's grown up nicely." Kol muttered to himself, watching the ease with which Jeremy danced with a girl behind him and guy in front of him.

"Should I be jealous?" Davina asked, a teasing smile gracing her full lips. Before he could object or offer a sarcastic remark, Davina grabbed his hand dragged him onto the dance floor, the flimsy dress she wore flaring out around her theatrically as they made their way to Jeremy. With a subtle nudge to their minds, the two dancing with Jeremy left, allowing Davina to move in and prove that she wasn't as innocent as Marcel and the Mikaelsons seemed to think she was. Her one hand latched onto Jeremy's belt loops, pulling him forward with a surprised look while Kol pressed up behind her, the long, lean lines of his body aligning with the petite lines of her own body. Above her head, Kol and Jeremy stared at each other, their gaze intense.

Moving to the beat, and realizing why Josh liked this music so much, Davina just went with the flow and let her hands wander. One slithered up Jeremy's solid torso and clutched his shoulder, pulling him forward slightly so that she could stand up on her tiptoes and kiss him. He hestitated for a split second before melting into the kiss, his hands going to her waist to hold onto her better, one of those hands bumping Kol's. When he eventually pulled away from the kiss, he blinked his eyes open to see Kol smiling broadly and wickedly at him. The former Original leaned foward as if he were going to kiss Jeremy himself before he leaned down and kissed Davina, her hand curled up and around the back of his neck.

Even though Kol and Davina only kissed for a few seconds, Jeremy felt as if time had slowed down, his mind stuck on the image of Kol leaning forward to kiss him. Yes, Kol looked completely different now, what with being inside another person's body, but for a second, Jeremy had seen him anyway and remembered. Remembered all the kisses traded back in Denver as well as the last one they shared...

___

_The pain was everywhere. Being punched by a vampire was like getting hit by a Mac Truck, but being hit by an Original was like being hit by an asteroid. Add to that the fact that he'd been tossed down the stairs and every muscle in his body groaned. Yes, he was a Hunter now, but even with the accelerated healing and the adrenaline pumping through his body, he couldn't get up fast enough. Up on the second floor he heard Elena cry out after what sounded like something being shoved forcefully through flesh. Jeremy had a moment to pray that his sister wasn't dead before Kol was walking calmly down the stairs toward him, brushing the hair out of his eyes._

_"Now... about that arm." Kol said, reaching down and grabbing Jeremy by the foot, pulling him along as if he was nothing. He kicked out while being dragged through the living room, trying a mad dash for freedom when Kol dropped his foot, but it was a short dash. Kol was suddenly there again, shoving him backward and into the kitchen. Hunter's instincts kicking in, Jeremy rolled backward and onto his feet, but as fast as he was, an Original Vampire was even faster._

_Kol was just there, hand on Jeremy's throat, holding him still, looking him in the eyes with the same calculating gaze the human remembered from Denver. Before Jeremy could grasp what was happening, Kol was kissing him, harsh and fast, lips mashed together with the rough press of teeth behind it. And just like that, it was over, but before Jeremy could fight back, his head was slammed down on the kitchen island._

_Jeremy's vision swam and his limbs went numb from the blow. When the world stopped spinning and he could move his arms again, he found himself strapped to the island, restrained by the arms. Jeremy struggled against the restraints but froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of a knife being drawn. Craning his neck back against the counter, he saw the upside-down image of Kol approaching with a meat clever._

_"Now, like I said, I don't fancy the Hunter's Curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm." Kol explained to him. "But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after." When Jeremy begins to struggle anew, adding every ounce of his supernatural strength to it, Kol simply reached out and held his head tightly against the counter, the tile biting into his skin. "Sorry about the sting." Kol 'appologized.' "Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe." Kol raised the clever and Jeremy closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, one of his arms were free and Elena had embededt he blade in Kol's chest._

_The subsequent events were all a blur: the water, the stake, the flames. He barely remembered it. But what he did remember were the sounds of Kol's screams and the stench of burning flesh. That would always be with him. But even then, even when being threatened by Klaus with Bonnie coming to the rescue, his mind kept replaying that kiss..._

___

Jeremy stumbled back from the two witches, his mind racing with thoughts, so much so that he barely noticed the concerned looks on their faces before he was forcing his way through the crowd, searching for fresh air. He eventually found it, but on the opposite side of the warehouse from where they entered. There was a large group of people, guys and girls, standing around in a ring, watching as two shirtless guys beat the crap out of each other for the crowd's amusement. All around them the young adults hooted and cheered, urging on the combatants while cell-phones recorded everything.

Davina came out a few minutes later, having used her magic to find the wayward Hunter. When she spotted him sitting atop a pile of skids, she walked over, her nose wrinkling when she saw he was smoking a joint. He must have spotted her out of the corner of his eye because he turned his gaze away from the violence to watch her approach, tipping his head back to blow forth an expert stream of smoke. When she was close enough, he held out the joint in a silent offering. She refused, shaking her head while wearing a disgusted expression. Jeremy simply shrugged and brought it back up for another drag.

"You okay?" She asked, unable to hold it in anymore. Once again, Jeremy shrugged before looking over at her.

"Bad memories." He explained. "They always show up at the worst times. I just needed some fresth air."

"And some macho-man violence." Davina noted, nodding toward the ameteur fight ring.

"Well, it is fun to watch." Jeremy shot back with a smirk.

"Please," The young witch teased. "Are you supposed to be strong enough to take all of them without breaking a sweat?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but..." Jeremy grinned.

"Could you have a bigger ego?" Davina asked, though jokingly if one were to go by her smile. "You're telling me that you could take all of these guys."

"Probably." Jeremy agreed.

"Oh, really." This came from one of the waiting contestants standing nearby. He looked Jeremy up and down before turning over toward the frat guys who organized the ring. "Hey, we got a guy over here who thinks he can take us all." He called out. The fraternity members, as well as all the other contenders and half the audience turned to look at Jeremy, who simply continued to sit there, even going so far as to take another leisurly drag from the joint. Beside him, Davina looked a little worried.

"This little punk thinks he can take us?" One of the fighters asked, a incredibly muscular darker skinned man who looked close to seven feet tall. Obviously some sort of jock at Tulane. Jeremy didn't say anything, just blew out another cloud of smoke, taunting smirk on his face. The big jock took a threatening step forward but was held back by the hand of one of his frat brothers.

"He wants to take us all, then let him." The second guy said, not as tall as the first but just as built. "That is, unless you too chicken-shit."

Jeremy chuckled at that. "Why don't you just go ahead and double-dog dare me." He mocked. At his words, all of the other fighters as well as the crowd began jeering at him, egging him on and calling him numerous names. Jeremy took one last drag of the joint before flicking it away and sliding off the skids, casting a glance at Davina. "Hey, the crowd wants what it wants." In one smooth motion he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the smooth, tanned expanse of his muscled torso, earning a few wolf-whistles and cat-calls from the audience. He half turned toward Davina, holding his shirt out.

"Hold that for me."

And with that, he walked into the center of the 'fight circle' and held his arms out in a "here I am" gesture, waiting for the fighters to decide on what to do. One decided first, jumping through the crowd in a series of complicated and flashy flips and backflips, showing off for his friends. Jeremy simply watched him as he flipped closer and closer and when he was close enough, that's when he struck. In the middle of one of the flips, Jeremy stepped forward and threw a punch, which landed on the other guy's face and dropped him instantly. The young Hunter stepped back from the unconcious guy and looked up at the stunned-silent crowd. He raised both of his eyebrows and smirked. Three guys rushed at once, bellowing some sort of frat-boy war cry.

 

**\- THE ORIGINALS -**

 

Twenty minutes later, Kol sauntered up beside Davina, who was leaning against the skids and gazing into the crowd before her. Kol noted that she was holding Jeremy's shirt before he followed her gaze, finding Jeremy straddling the bigger jock that had challenged him first, raining blows against his face and neck, the guy trying to hold up his arms to protect himself. Three more hits from Jeremy and the guy went limp beneath him, his arms falling to the ground on either side of him and his head lolling back.

Around him, the crowd cheered or groaned, depending on who they'd bet on. Davina laughed excitedly as Jeremy stood up, his muscles slick with sweat, his chest heaving and his breathing heavy.

"Apparently the real party is out here." Kol remarked dryly, crossing his arms across his own well-developed chest and watching as Jeremy collected his money from the stunned frat president. Jeremy took the money and counted it as he made his way back toward Davina and Kol, both of whom cocked their head and stared appreciatively at his sweat-slicked bare torso.

"'Sup?" Jeremy asked, folding up the money and sliding it into his back pocket, big smile on his face.

"Came to see where you two had gone." Kol responded. "Looks like I was right in suspecting you both were somewhere where clothes came off and people were sweaty."

"Somehow I don't think this is what you had in mind." Davina pointed out.

"True, but it's close." Kol conceded. "But, fun's over for tonight."

"When did you turn into a buzzkill?" Jeremy asked as he accepted his shirt back from Davina, who seemed reluctant to give it up. Thankfully he didn't pull it on right away, preferring to let his skin dry off first.

"Dad's here." Kol rolled his eyes, just as Marcel exited the warehouse, scowl on his face, heading directly for the trio.

"Okay, fun's over, D." Marcel barked as he got closer to them, eyes flickering to Jeremy's half-naked, sweaty form before looking Davina over, making sure nothing had happened.

"We're just having fun." Davina whined.

"I can see that, but it's almost midnight and we have a big day tomorrow." Marcel informed her, hand already on Davina's shoulder and steering her away from the two boys. "You can see them tomorrow." Both Jeremy and Kol simply watched as they argued the whole way back to Marcel's car, neither speaking before the witch turned to the Hunter.

"So, this scene's played." He suggested.

"Not to pull a Marcel, but it is late, and I've worked up a nice sweat." Jeremy pointed out. "I'd actually like to just have a shower and settle in for the night."

"Oh, old age's finally catching up to you, darling." Kol teased, smile on his face. "Come on, you can stay at my place."

"I've got a motel room for the week." Jeremy said to him, finally pulling his shirt back on as he and Kol made their way around the building to Kol's muscle car.

"It'll be cheaper to stay with me." Kol informed him. "Plus, we can stay up all night braiding each other's hair and talking about boys." He finished with a teasing remark, earning a laugh from Jeremy.

"Fine." Jeremy conceded. "But only because I know Klaus is gonna throw a hissy fit if I'm not easily accessible for his master plan."

"It's like you know him." Kol remarked as he slid into the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition and reving the engine. "Now, where is this Hole-In-The-Wall you've been staying at?"

 

**\- THE ORIGINALS -**

 

After a quick stop, Jeremy got his bags and his SUV and followed Kol back into the Quarter, parking behind him and following him up to the apartment on the second floor of a building, one with a wrap around balcony that overlooked Rue Dauphine, not that far from where he'd started his night. Kol proceeded up the stairs, Jeremy following him with his overnight bag, both of them walking into a decent sized (and surprisingly clean) apartment.

"Bathroom's in through there." Kol pointed toward the large bedroom and the open door to an en-suite bathroom beyond. "There should be towels already in there, so help yourself to whatever you need." Jeremy thanked the former Original and wove his way around the furniture, heading to the bathroom. Half an hour later, a freshly showered exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wrapping a towel firmly around his hips, looking around the dim apartment for his temporary roommate. When he heard the sounds from outside, he turned to see that the door in the one room was open to the balcony.

Opting to see where Kol was, as opposed to getting dressed right away, Jeremy moved through the room and poked his head out the door, seeing Kol sitting in a chair, bare feet propped up on the wrought-iron railing, and a tablet in his hands.

"What'cha watchin'?" Jeremy asked, as he padded smoothly along the balcony toward the wild Mikaelson, who was actually kind of fun when he wasn't trying to cut your arms off.

"You." Kol responded, holding up the tablet for Jeremy to see. What he saw was the video someone must have taken back at the party of him kicking some serious ass. "It's already all over YouTube."

"Great." Jeremy sighed. "That means I'm going to get 'concerned' calls from everyone back home." He leaned his towel-clad ass back against the railing and crossed his arms over his bare chest, looking off down the street and not paying attention to Kol's roaming gaze. When Jeremy turned back, Kol was looking him in the eye. "Do you have a spare blanket for the couch?"

"Don't be absured." Kol scoffed. "I have a king-sized. Plenty of room for the both of us."

"I don't know." Jeremy said.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." Kol placed the tablet on the small table next to his chair before standing up, now slightly taller than Jeremy. When Jeremy didn't agree right away, Kol stepped closer, unable to not tease. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Jeremy?" Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but then closed it right away, unsure of what to say. When Kol stepped into his personal space, the Hunter tensed, causing the blond to frown.

"That's the second time you've done that tonight around me."

"Done what?" Jeremy asked, looking away and hoping his cheeks didn't blush.

"Flinched." Kol pointed out, all teasing gone from his voice. "What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" Kol nodded.

"The night I killed you." Jeremy answered. Kol's expression was confused for a moment, having thought they were passed the attempted murder vs. actual murder. But then it hit him.

The kiss.

"Ah." Kol finally answered, attracting Jeremy's attention. "Can I ask you a question, Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Sure." Jeremy responded, fidgeting slightly as Kol leaned in and placed a hand on either side of him, his fingers curling around the iron railing, bringing his whole body closer.

"If you stole a kiss, how would you return it?"

Jeremy looked Kol directly in his new baby blues, a thousand questions flashing between the two of them before Kol closed those last few inches and kissed Jeremy, completely different from that last violent kiss that played on a continuous loop in his head. This was slow and gentle, more of a caress of lips than the mashing of lips and teeth that had happened the last time. After a moment or two, Kol pulled back and rested his forehead against Jeremy's.

"That's a good start." Jeremy responded after finally regaining the ability to speak. Kol simply chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, though this time it was accompanied by cheers and catcalls from the street below, as well as a request for Jeremy to lose the towel. The Hunter pulled back with a blush while Kol simply laughed, his hand sliding along the top of the towel and against Jeremy's skin, eliciting a shudder. His fingers found Jeremy's and he pulled his old (and probably only) friend back into the apartment, much to the disappointment of the people outside who were hoping for a free show.

 

**\- THE ORIGINALS -**

 

Jeremy groaned into the pillow upon being woken up by the loud shrill of a cell-phone. He pulled the pillow over his head to muffle the sound but pretty soon it stopped. His relief was short lived.

"Jeremy Gilbert's phone." Kol asked, his voice different but accent still the same that Jeremy remembered. When Jeremy took the pillow from his head and glared over at his bedmate, he saw that the smirk was still familiar as well. "Oh, Elena Gilbert. How is my favorite doppelganger?"

" _Who is this_?" Jeremy heard Elena's voice through the phone.

"Really, darling?" Kol grinned at Jeremy and rolled out of the bed to avoid Jere's grab for the phone. "Have you killed so many people that you don't remember me?"

" _Kol_?" Elena's voice was dumbfounded.

"In the flesh, darling." Kol affirmed. "Though, who's flesh is unclear. Can I ask why you're calling?"

"To talk to my brother." Elena's voice had taken an edge.

"Oh, well he's right here." Kol smirked wickedly as he leaned over to hand Jeremy the phone, stealing a quick kiss in the process, before he smacked Jere's ass and headed out into the kitchen to get the coffee started. Jeremy watched him go before bringing the phone to his ear.

"What's up?"

" _What's up_?" Elena's shrill voice peirced his recently awoken head. " _Are you really asking that after Kol Mikaelson, who is supposed to be dead, by the way, answers your phone? And was that a kiss I heard_?"

"I seriously doubt that's the reason you called." Jeremy pointed out.

" _No, but I'm prioritizing."_ Elena pointed out. " _This is more important_."

"You sound like Caroline." Jeremy said with a yawn, getting a full thirty-seconds of silence in response. It went on for so long that Jeremy pulled the phone away form his ear to make sure he hadn't dropped the call. "Elena?"

" _You know you're on the internet beating up a fraternity_?" Elena finally answered, her voice much more reserved now.

"It's a long story." Jeremy responded, rubbing at his forehead with his free hand while laying back onto the bed, listening to Kol curse at the coffee machine in the kitchen. Or maybe he was trying _to_ curse the appliance. All things considered, he's woken up in worse places.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Don't just hit the kudo button. These stories take some of us a while to come up with and write and the least people could do is tell me what they like or hate about it. I could've just written this and not posted it online, but I did because I wanna share my work and get people's opinions back. So please review.


End file.
